Onyx (KylieTheMoogle)
Appearance Onyx is a tall gem with an athletic build. He has a dark gray complexion and no interesting marks on his skin. His hair is black, messy, and in a short slicked back cut. He only has one eye, as the other has been "replaced" by his gem. His one eyes is black. He is currently seen wearing oddly human-like clothing. He wears a light gray dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, dark gray pants, which are tucked into black, calf-length boots. Two light gray lines trace down the outer sides of his pants. Personality Onyx can be described as brave, observant, and polite. He is always respectful, even to those he despises. He is a very detailed gem, and will make sure to keep an eye on every single thing as a way to make sure everyone is safe from harm and every thing is "correct". Not only that, he will put himself in harms way for others, especially Marilyn. Onyx is also over-protective, straight-forward, and easily annoyed. Onyx will not hesitate to try to put Marilyn in the safest position possible, even when she disagrees. And he is not afraid to speak what is on his mind, as long as it is in a respectful way. While he may act respectful, he can be easily annoyed. This will result in him trying to ignore said annoyance or even sneak away from the annoyance. Abilities Onyx is able to shape-shift to an extent, like any other gem. While he cannot completely replicate a gem, he can change the form of certain body parts to fit his needs. Like any other gem, he can "conjure" up his own weapon. His gem will not glow, but instead radiate a black aura when activated. A large weapon starts to form in the air before it falls into his hands or any other place nearby he chooses. His weapon is a lance. While the handle part of it is a light gray, the rest is black. A gem similar to his is placed at the bottom of the lance. While he does use it like the normal lance, he also uses it sometimes like it is a club. Onyx has not been know to do the spin dash ability. His own unique abilities include kinetic energy absorption. This means that the he can absorb the kinetic energy from a hit he has taken and use it. This does not mean that he cannot be harmed by attacks with kinetic energy. In fact, he takes the same damage from these attacks just as any other gem would. But he can take that energy and put it to good use to stop the threat. This also means that fighting stronger, power-driven enemies (Jasper, for an example) gives him more energy than weaker, graceful enemies (think Pearl.) So he finds it harder to fight off enemies that do not use powerful attacks much. Backstory So far, the only thing known about his past is that he was created in a Kindergarten on Earth. Because of some "mistake" and "defect" in his creation, he was supposed to be terminated. But the gem that was supposed to terminate him set him free, leaving him in a snowy forest. He was found by a human named James Korbin. Later, Onyx decided to stay by Korbin's side due to him growing fond of the human. Korbin died, but Onyx still followed his family's bloodline. And that is how he met Marilyn Korbin, his current "best friend" in her eyes. Trivia * Onyx was the first oc I created * Onyx was originally going to be a Homeworld gem. * This character is a WIP(Work in progress) Category:KylieTheMoogle's Content Category:A to Z Category:RP character Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters